Reserve trio
by SombraLN
Summary: Serie de drabbles y alguno que otro one shot enfocados a Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu. Temática familiar, yaoi, drama, comedia... Suirikumatsu, Kinnikumatsu, Wakabamatsu, Reserve trio
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, las historias son para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

Suirikumatsu (ChoroKara)

Palabras: 220

AU Alicia en el país de las maravillas

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Normal**

La oruga descansaba sobre uno de los tantos hongos que ahí se encontraban, inhalando de su pipa y dejando ir aros de humo ocasionalmente, miro el cielo y suspiro por enésima vez.

De todos los pintorescos seres de aquel mundo, era él quien más cuerdo podría decirse, siempre pensando en cosas profundas y fuera de lo considerado "normal" en aquel lugar. Vaya ironía de la situación, aquella contradicción entre lo que era normal y lo que él consideraba debía serlo.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento lógico que poseía se fue a lo más profundo de su mente en cuanto lo conoció, aquel personaje de ropas brillantes, orejas blancas y cola esponjada atrapo por completo su atención, en ocasiones escucho de él, era uno de los sirvientes de la reina de corazones, pero jamás lo había visto con detenimiento hasta una tarde que lo vio tropezar cerca de donde estaba, el conejo blanco apresurado recogió lo que parecían posters y continuo su camino sin prestarle atención.

Desde entonces la pobre oruga vio todo pensamiento profundo desvanecerse con lentitud siendo remplazados por la imagen del conejo blanco; aguardando a volver a verlo, hablar con él y mirar de nueva cuanta esos ojos azules.

Que afortunado que, en este mundo, el hecho de que una oruga se enamorara de un conejo blanco fuese completamente normal.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Reserve trio (KaraChoroJyushi)

Palabras: 300

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Inesperado**

Choromatsu dejó caer su maletín en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la cocina; en el suelo observó los cuerpos inmóviles de Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu, algunos utensilios se encontraban regados por el suelo, un cuchillo estaba cerca de sus pies, lentamente se inclino por este, una mancha roja en la punta parecía brillar.

El tercer hermano oprimió el mango de aquel objeto, reprimiendo un grito cerró los ojos con fuerza _¿Por qué ocurrió esto?_

Choro había pensado todo el día solamente en regresar a casa y descansar, convivir con los dos hermanos que al igual que él habían sido rechazados del continuó cuidado de su madre, teniendo que valerse por si solos con una ocasional ayuda de su padre... Y ahora, era testigo de tal tragedia.

 **\- ¿Por qué? -** pregunto casi en un susurro cubriendo sus ojos y negándose a soltar el cuchillo **\- Por favor... Necesito una respuesta... -** sin soportar más, liberó aquel sentimiento en un solo grito **\- ¡¿Por qué carajo la cocina es un desastre!? -**

 **\- ¡El pastel explotó! -** grito Jyushimatsu sin levantarse y con una estruendosa risa, su mejilla tenia algo de harina.

 **-** _ **Sorry brother**_ **... Creo que algo hicimos mal -** Karamatsu al igual que el menor se mantenía en el suelo, su rostro tenia manchas rojas producto de un frasco de mermelada que no había sobrevivido al incidente.

 **\- Par de idiotas -** Choromatsu espetó con fastidio, paso su dedo por el cuchillo limpiando aquella sustancia roja y disfrutando después el sabor de la fresa **\- vayan a cambiarse, saldremos a cenar -**

Con esa frase los otros dos se levantaron de inmediato contentos con la proposición, tal vez fallaron en hacer un pastel en festejo del día, pero igual podrían disfrutar lo que restaba de su cumpleaños los tres juntos.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Drabble para el concurso de la página Reserve-Trio:Kara,Choro,Jyushi

Gracias por leer n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Wakaba (ChoroJyushi)

AU Edades/Idol

Oso 25, Kara 22, Choro 12, Ichi 10, Jyushi 5, Totty 3

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Concierto para uno**

Karamatsu con teléfono en mano observaba desde el marco a su pequeño hermano Choromatsu sentado a mitad de la sala.

 **\- Esta muy molesto... -** menciono con pesar por el teléfono.

 _ **/ - Pero nada se puede hacer... habrá que esperar a que se le pase - /**_ Respondió Osomatsu al otro lado de la línea; Karamatsu suspiro y cerró la puerta dejando solo al menor.

El tercer hermano con piernas y brazos cruzados, se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Justo hoy era su cumpleaños, se esforzó por sacar buenas notas en la escuela y ser obediente en casa con el fin de merecer una buena recompensa, su idol querida darían un concierto en la ciudad y Osomatsu prometió llevarle; sin embargo, nada salió como planeaba, una llamada de emergencia al mayor le hizo romper la promesa. Karamatsu no podía llévalo al no haber quien cuidara de los otros tres menores lo que mas molestaba a Choro era no poder enojarse con Oso, después de todo entendía que así era el trabajo de un rescatista.

 **\- Niisan, niisan –** una suave voz llamo su atención, se giró viendo a Todomatsu en el marco haciendo señas con su mano para que le siguiera, Choromatsu suspiro resignado y camino hasta el menor para cargarlo; Totty señalo hacia la recamara, la acción le hizo suspirar con cierto fastidio, adivinado la intención de sus hermanos camino con el pequeño en brazos hacia el cuarto, listo para encontrarse con decoraciones y un posible pastel para levantarle el animo.

Al llegar a la habitación y deslizar la puerta no pudo evitar componer una expresión de total sorpresa. La recamara podría haber estado en total oscuridad sino fuera por unas tenues líneas de luz que provenían de dos lamparas que Ichimatsu sostenía sentado en una esquina; Karamatsu encendió su celular y una canción que el tercero conocía comenzó a reproducirse; el centro del cuarto, Jyushimatsu tenía puesta una improvisada falda hecha con una toalla azul, su polera amarilla y una especie de peluca rosa elaborada con estambre rosa, sostenía un cepillo a modo de micrófono mientras sonreía ampliamente.

 **\- Jyushi... -** Choro entro y bajo a Totty, pero antes de preguntar algo fue interrumpido.

 **\- ¡No soy Jyushimatsu! ¡Soy Nya chan y este es un concierto para Choromatsu niisan por su cumpleaños! -**

Choromatsu tomo asiento y observo a su hermanito fingir que cantaba mientras hacia unos pasos similares a su idol.

Solamente fue una canción, no más de dos minutos en los que el menor intentaba imitar la letra ocasionalmente, extendiendo sólo la ultima silaba de algunas palabras. Las luces se encendieron, Jyushi sonreía con emoción ante la atenta mirada del resto. Choromatsu seguía sentado, inmóvil y sin expresión alguna.

Kara e Ichi intercambiaron miradas preocupados de haber molestado a Choromatsu con la imitación de la idol.

 **\- Choro... -** Kara dio un paso hacia el menor y antes de hablar el tercero se levanto de golpe y se lanzo contra Jyushi envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

 **\- ¡Gracias! ¡Ha sido el mejor concierto de mi vida! -** exclamo ruborizado Choromatsu estrechando con fuerza a su hermano.

 **\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Choromatsu niisan! -** Jyushi correspondió el gesto sintiéndose extremadamente feliz.

Unas horas más tarde Osomatsu llego con un pastel y un presente para el festejado; mientras todos comían Kara les relataba que la idea del concierto había sido enteramente del quinto hermano, lo que hizo sentir mayor felicidad a Choro. El mayor pidió ver el espectáculo pero Choromatsu se negó rotundamente a que eso ocurriera, alegando que ahora solo el podía ser testigo del talento de su hermanito, además aseguraba que Jyushi seria un gran artista y él se encargaría de ello.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las personas aplaudían con entusiasmo ante el cierre del gran espectáculo, el objeto de su admiración era un joven cantante que tras un ultimo agradecimiento al publico se retiro tras bambalinas.

 **\- ¡¿Viste Choromatsu niisan?! -** el joven de ahora 20 años sonreía ampliamente con sus ojos brillando de emoción, se quito el casco transparente que era parte de su curioso atuendo y lo dejo sobre unas cajas.

 **\- Ha sido un éxito Jyushimatsu –** Choromatsu vestía un impecable traje café, acomodo sus lentes y se acerco para abrazar a su hermano menor.

Choromatsu, ahora siendo el manager del menor, había cumplido con el objetivo de volver famoso al quinto hermano, aunque claro, jamás olvidaría el mejor concierto de su vida, aquel que su hermanito le dedico cuando eran niños.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Esta era una idea para un concurso, pero no halle manera de que quedara en menos de 300 palabras XD

Gracias por leer n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Kinniku (KaraJyushi)

Palabras: 299

Advertencias: Muerte de personaje

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A tiempo**

" _Espero lleguemos a tiempo"_

Karamatsu llevaba en su espalda al quinto hermano, este vestía su usual traje deportivo y la gorra cubría su rostro.

 **\- Niisan… -** pronuncio el menor con dificultad.

 **\- Tranquilo Jyushi, falta poco –**

El segundo Matsuno solo necesitaba esforzare un poco más, les quedaba poco tiempo.

 **\- Quiero… -** la voz del menor era cada vez más baja **\- …pastel –**

Kara sonrió enternecido, era obvio que su hermanito quisiera tal postre, después de todo hoy era su cumpleaños, la única razón de que no estuvieran en casa era que Kara hubiese salido a buscarle.

 **\- Claro que lo tendrás, lo prometo** _ **my little Jyushimatsu**_ **, si no es hoy, juro que será en otro momento, te daré todo el pastel que quieras, todo postre y regalo que desees… -** algunas lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. No hubo respuesta y Karamatsu ya no pudo reprimir el llanto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, observo las olas golpeando en la arena, una breve paz le invadió. Sintió a su hermano removerse y supo entonces que era el momento.

Avanzo con paso firme, adentrándose cada vez más; logro continuar pese a un repentino dolor en su hombro… Jyushimatsu lo había mordido.

 **\- Lo siento –** pronuncio Karamatsu. Si tan solo el hubiese sido más rápido, habría llegado a tiempo para salvar a su hermanito de aquellos monstruos. Ahora era tarde, ambos habían sido infectados y él sabía que no tenían salvación.

" _Si no es con nuestro hermano no me atreveré a regresar"_

Fueron las últimas palabras del segundo a su familia tras escuchar en las noticias de una extraña epidemia.

Continúo su andar hasta que ambos se perdieron en las profundidades.

Sobre la arena quedaron una gorra amarilla y unas gafas de sol. Llegaron a tiempo.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

He aquí el resultado de un maratón de películas de zombie ;-;

Drabble para la página Reserve-Trio:Kara,Choro,Jyushi

Gracias por leer n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Suirikumatsu (KaraChoro)

Palabras: 841

AU Mafioso

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seduciendo al enemigo**

Un sujeto de camisa azul y pantalón negro camina por las solitarias calles mientras disfruta un cigarrillo, algunos faroles alumbran su camino, a paso lento se encamina a un callejón, se adentra hasta llegar frente a una oxidada puerta, tira la colilla pisándola por costumbre, un par de golpes a la entrada y en seguida le permiten el paso.

 **\- Bienvenido –** una gruesa voz perteneciente a un hombre fornido le habla al entrar, el recién llegado ni siquiera se molesta en responder o mirarle, yendo directamente a su objetivo.

El interior de aquel lugar no es más que el de un simple burdel, el olor del alcohol mezclado con humo de cigarro golpea sus fosas de inmediato. Avanza hasta un lugar en una de las esquinas, una camarera no tarda en llevarle un trago, pocos minutos después a quien tanto esperaba aparece frente a él.

 **\- Buenas noches Karamatsu san –** su voz era suave pero claramente masculina, usaba un vestido azul marino de tirantes y tacones de un tono verde; caminó hasta sentarse al lado del joven de ojos azules que parecían brillar intensamente a pesar de la falta de luz en aquel lugar.

 **\- Choromi, siempre es un deleite el poder verte –** estiro su mano y acaricio con suavidad el cabello del otro, aquella tonalidad de un verde claro le encantaba a sabiendas de que era una peluca, amaba que combinara con los ojos esmeralda de su dueño.

Karamatsu era un poderoso mafioso que junto a sus hermanos habían llegado a la ciudad para comenzar a ganar terreno sobre otros grupos, sin embargo, una noche mientras conocían los alrededores, el de azul dio por casualidad con el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba, en aquella ocasión se topó con los ojos esmeralda que ahora lo tenían hipnotizado, desde entonces comenzó a frecuentar el lugar, los días pasaron a semanas y después a meses.

No obstante, el destino puede ser cruel hasta con los poderosos; ellos sabían que lo suyo no podía ser, Karamatsu era líder de una mafia y Choromi era hermano del líder de otra; cual novela trágica, su amor era imposible.

Pero ya no les importaba, estaban al tanto de las consecuencias que su relación podría generar y aun así, decidieron seguir adelante.

 **\- Ellos lo saben… -** pronuncio en voz baja Choromi acurrucándose en el pecho de su amante.

 **\- Lo se… mis hermanos también… -**

Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu eran los hermanos menores de Karamatsu, estos sospechaban de su actividad hace tiempo, al final descubrieron todo, tacharon de traidor al mayor. Por su parte, Choromi, cual nombre real era Choromatsu, era el hermano de en medio, Todomatsu el menor y Osomatsu el mayor y su líder; cuando estos se enteraron le recriminaron sus acciones, travestirse no era un problema, aunque dolidos por que no tuvo la confianza de contárselos, la cuestión radicaba en salir con el enemigo.

Las familias de ambos tuvieron la misma idea, la misma solución: _"Eliminar a aquel que seducía a su hermano"_

 **\- Choromatsu… -** con voz profunda Kara le hablo al otro, sorprendiéndole un poco, el de azul sólo le llamaba con su nombre real cuando estaban a solas; con suma delicadeza, como si fuese a romperse al tacto, Kara paso su mano por la mejilla de su compañero para después tomar la peluca y deslizarla suavemente **– Te amo –** tras la declaración lo beso con cierta desesperación. Tras un momento se apartaron.

 **\- Te amo Karamatsu –** Choro tomo el rostro del otro con ambas manos, unas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, los dos sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir, lo supieron desde un inicio, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, a pesar de hablar de sus familias ellos eran conscientes de que no existía forma de huir, jamás podrían ser libres y felices.

Dos estruendos resonaron en aquel lugar, no tardaron los gritos y la confusión de las personas al no entender lo ocurrido. Sobre aquel sillón los dos mafiosos descansaban inertes, casi abrazados, en la mano de cada uno reposaba un arma, causantes de aquella herida mortal en el pecho de ambos.

Al lugar llegaron dos grupos, casi en sincronía, aquellos hermanos de los ahora fallecidos se mantenían quietos, reprimiendo la ira y el instinto de asesinar a todo aquel que se cruzara en frente. Osomatsu miro al que era ahora líder del bando contrario, Ichimatsu en un mudo acuerdo sólo asintió. Cada familia se retiró con e l respectivo cuerpo de su pariente, no se enfrentarían ahora, no tenían necesidad de arriesgarse en una batalla que ahora no parecía tener sentido. Tal vez en un futuro buscarían venganza por que el del otro grupo "tentó" a su hermano, ese sería el pensar de cada mafioso más adelante.

El par de amantes ya había hablado de ello antes, si en algún punto se descubría su relación y no hallaban escapatoria, preferían morir a manos del contrario en lugar de ser separados, así al menos mantendrían una leve esperanza de seguir juntos en otra vida.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


	6. Chapter 6

Kinniku (KaraJyushi)

Palabras: 462

AU Mermeid

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **¿Puedo quedármelo?**

En la residencia Matsuno la puerta principal fue abierta con cuidado, un rostro con una gran sonrisa se asomó con cautela en la entrada, cuando verifico que no había zapatos indicando la presencia de otra persona entro rápidamente.

Jyushimatsu que vestía su uniforme de béisbol se apresuró a subir las escaleras ignorando por completo las huellas de lodo que dejaba a su paso, sus manos pegadas al pecho protegían aquello que venía cuidando con recelo.

De una patada abrió la puerta y corrió hasta la bañera, con premura abrió la llave del agua y en cuanto aseguro la temperatura correcta deposito con cuidado lo que traía en manos.

Un pequeño ser se fue hundiendo, mitad humano, mitad pez; Jyushimatsu se mantenía aferrado a la orilla de la tina observando atentamente, esperando haber llegado a tiempo.

Tras un momento que al de amarillo le pareció eterno, pudo ver como la criatura abría lentamente sus ojos, Jyushi quedo fascinado ante el azul profundo en su mirada; el pequeño, moviendo su cola con gracia se acercó a la superficie mirando atentamente al ser gigante frente a él.

El joven Matsuno acerco con curiosidad su mano hasta el pequeño tritón, con su índice pico la suave mejilla, en respuesta el de azul sujeto el dedo con sus diminutas manos restregando su rostro y sonriendo. Parecía estar agradeciéndole.

Jyushimatsu amplio su sonrisa. Justo cuando regresaba de su práctica había visto un par de gatos pelear por lo que supuso sería un ratón o un ave, cuando se acercó y descubrió aquel increíble ser, no dudo en tratar de rescatarlo, infortunadamente más gatos se unieron a la batalla por lo que termino peleando con ellos en el lodo.

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido cuando escucho el grito de Choromatsu en la entrada, seguro lo regañarían por el desastre que hizo, pero valía la pena por el pequeño que le sonreía dulcemente negándose a soltarle, sólo esperaba que le permitieran conservarlo, realmente quería cuidarlo.

 **\- Yo te protegeré –** Aseguro el de amarillo tomándolo con cuidado entre sus manos y levantándolo a la altura de su rostro **\- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? –** pregunto con su amplia sonrisa.

El pequeño tritón ladeo su cabeza curioso, colocando sus manitas en las mejillas de Jyushimatsu deposito un casto beso en el otro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **\- ¡Jyushimatsu! –** Choromatsu se acercaba al baño totalmente molesto, seguido de cerca por el resto de hermanos **\- ¿Que significa…? –** la pregunta quedo al aire, el de verde se detuvo en el marco.

Los demás, curiosos por el repentino silencio del tercero, se asomaron para encontrarse con una muy curiosa escena.

En la tina se encontraba Jyushimatsu en brazos de un joven tritón.

 **\- ¿Puedo quedármelo? –** pregunto Jyushimatsu con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa mientras aquel ser le abraza cariñosamente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Con el nuevo AU y una imagen que vi tenía que escribir algo si o si w

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
